combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Badges
Badges are your own form of Achievements on this site (and not in Combat Arms). Taking a screenshot of you accomplishing the in-game challenges will net you the badge. Upload the image and post it on the Badge Claiming Discussion Page. This page is protected, cannot be edited by anyone but administrators, and will be updated on a regular basis. Believer Get an Unbelievable Kill and present proof. 6 people have won this badge. *TheRogueclaw *Seba-079 *Greennave *-Karifever *Frankie142 *Drkdragonz66 Hacker Snapper Catch 5 hackers with a Print Screen. There can be multiple hackers shown in one screenshot to achieve this if you wish, or present 5 screenshots of 5 hackers. 0 people have won this badge. Advanced Killer 47 Get exactly 47 kills in any game with an AK-47 0 people have won this badge. Staff Sergeant Achieve the rank of Staff Sergeant 1 (or higher if you are already passed it) and present proof. 11 people have won this badge. *Seba-079 *RobotKiller *TheRogueclaw *Momentum07 *Greennave *-Karifever *Frankie142 *ZeroExalted *WingZeroKai *SeaCrane_1 *Jackson Yan *Drkdragonz66 Solo Runner Get 7 out of 7 flag runs for your team in Capture the Flag and give a screenshot as proof. 0 people have won this badge. Top User Create and edit articles until you become a Top User. 14 people have won this badge. *Seba-079 *TheRogueclaw *RSMEyre *Omnicube1 *Dallasc779 *NAVYSEAL1 *Momentum07 *RobotKiller *Proske *Frankie142 *SeaCrane_1 *ZeroExalted *Farvei *H_Fern *RunescaperX Known to Man Add your player(s) to the Profiles category. At least 4 people have won this badge. *TheRogueclaw *NAVYSEAL1 *Seba-079 *H Fern Seismic Strike Get over 60 kills in an Elimination match with at least 3 others on yours and the enemies' team with a screenshot. 2 people have won this badge. *-KariFever *DarkEternal Cold Heart Get a KD Ratio of 2 or more and present proof. 0 people have won this badge. Advent I This badge can only be claimed on December 20, 2009. 0 people have won this badge. Advent II This badge can only be claimed on December 21, 2009. 0 people have won this badge. Cheers This badge can only be claimed on December 25, 2008. 0 people have won this badge. Bronze Chalk Get 100 edits. 13 people have won this badge. *Coraircate *Greennave *Momentum07 *Seba-079 *TheRogueclaw *ZeroExalted *WingZeroKai *SeaCrane 1 *Farvei *H_Fern *Runescaperx *Proske *Drkdragonz66 Silver Pen Get 250 edits. 10 people have won this badge. *Coraircate *Greennave *Momentum07 *Seba-079 *ZeroExalted *WingZeroKai *SeaCrane 1 *Farvei *H_Fern *Drkdragonz66 Whirlwind Typer Get 500 edits. 8 people have won this badge. *Coraircate *Greennave *ZeroExalted *WingZeroKai *SeaCrane_1 *Farvei *H_Fern *Drkdragonz66 *Comfox324 Golden Keyboard Get 800 edits. 7 people have won this badge. *Coraircate *Greennave *ZeroExalted *SeaCrane_1 *Farvei *H_Fern *Drkdragonz66 Elite Editing Pro Get 1000 edits. 7 people have won this badge. *Coraircate *Greennave *ZeroExalted *SeaCrane_1 *Farvei *H_Fern *Drkdragonz66 All-Nighter Get 100 edits in 1 Day! 3 people have won this badge. *Greennave on 7 February 2009. *H Fern on 9 April 2010. *Drkdragonz66 on 23 October 2010 Unbelievable Editing Get 300 edits in 1 Week! 2 person has won this badge. *User:H Fern between 4 April 2010, and 11 April 2010. *User:Drkdragonz66 between 10/10/10 to 10/17/10 Blitzing 0 people have won this badge. Get 500 edits in 1 Week! All-Time Editor Have the most edits! *Greennave *H Fern (Hunter) (July 15, 2010 - September 23, 2012) *ZeroExalted leads with Edits. Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration